


Mamihlapinatapei

by somebodyslight



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Obscure Word Prompt Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/pseuds/somebodyslight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt meme on Tumblr, requested by deadcellredux.<br/>Mamihlapinatapei – the look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamihlapinatapei

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadcellredux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/gifts).



Eric has never been able to tell what Alan is thinking. His thoughts are strange, his emotions too strong, and he keeps them hidden because they simply aren’t fitting of a Reaper. It’s always hurt a little, knowing Alan feels he can’t be open with him, but he understands. Some secrets need to be locked away.

Eric eases Alan to the ground, cradling him as best he can, and he can see the record coiling upward and away from Alan’s body and all he wants to do is bring it back, put it back where it belongs, and he can’t.

Alan’s expression is utterly unreadable as he watches his own life play out in front of him. Eric finds it maddening. He refuses to watch as well. Everything in this moment is Alan, only Alan, and he wants nothing more than to sink into the ground and die there when Alan looks up at him and gives the faintest smile. He’s weak, his eyes barely open, but he’s happy where he is. He’s at peace. And Eric can’t think of a word to say or a thing to do until Alan goes limp in his arms and it’s too late.


End file.
